cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Synergy
Synergy was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact bloc between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, Imperial Assault Alliance, and League of Small Superpowers that was announced on July 27, 2010. The Imperial Order joined on November 10, 2010. Synergy was mutually dissolved by all signatories on June 12, 2011 almost a year after its creation. The only war Synergy was involved in was the PB-NpO War. Charter Preamble With the understanding that the interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects, we, the undersigned signatories, agreeing that our combined efforts for teamwork, friendship, and loyalty are more powerful together than apart, commit to join forces in a synergistic union. Sovereignty All signatories will remain sovereign and agree to respect the sovereignty of the others and in not in anyway try to control any other alliances internal or foreign affairs. These signed alliances pledge to respect not only each other's governments but also all members and allies of the members. Assistance Should any signatory come under military attack by another alliance, the other signatories are obligated to respond with their full military and economic assistance. Should any signatory require military help in an aggressive attack the other signatories may lend a hand, but are not obligated to aid in an aggressive attack. Intelligence If either signatory comes into possession of knowledge regarding to the safety and security of any member alliance then it is their obligation to ensure that the knowledge is passed to the other alliance(s). Membership Upon ratification of this treaty, any alliance wishing to join will petition a member or members of standing signatory alliances requesting admission. If there is a unanimous agreement from the standing signatories to admit the applying, then the applying alliance will be granted entrance into this treaty. Representation The enactment of this treaty is to be overseen by a council consisting of a representative from each signatory. They will speak for their alliance on all official bloc matters and will have a single vote. Each alliance's representative will be someone able to vote on the behalf of their alliance in emergency situations. Financial Cooperation Each signatory agrees to cooperate to its fullest extent in helping each other in growth efforts including but not limited to trade circles, tech deals, and growth aid. Participation is not required but highly encouraged. Amendments Any signatory may propose an amendment to this treaty and it may pass only with a unanimous agreement by all signatories. Cancellation If it is deemed necessary, any signatory may withdraw from this treaty by informing the government of the other signatories in a private and discrete manner. After all signatories have been informed, there will be a 48 hour cooling-off period, whereby the articles of this treaty will still apply to the withdrawing signatory. Revocation of Membership Should a signatory make a decision or take actions inconsistent with the goals and ideals of Synergy, said alliance officials will be contacted in private with all concerns being voiced. Should said alliance continue in such a manner that puts the rest of Synergy in constant, unprovoked danger, the alliance shall be removed by special called vote of all representatives. Upon reaching a two-thirds vote, the alliance will be removed from Synergy. Signatories The below signed alliances to agree to the terms and conditions contained herein and have mutually agreed to this document via their independent governmental or constitutional processes: Signatories Signed for IAA *His Majesty, the Emperor: Voodoo Nova *Grand Vizier: MercyFallout *Imperial Regent: Kevlar *Grand Admiral: republicloyaltist *Grand Moff: Greg23 *Imperial Exchequer: Dochartaigh Signed for GATO *Assembly Chairman- Magnificent Overlord Omniscient1, Savior of Super-Greivances, Godfather of Timezones, Breaker of Bad Rules, Master of Self-appointed Titles. *Minister of Foreign Affairs- TimLee *Minister of Domestic Affairs- Gibsonator21 *33rd congress of GATO Signed for LoSS *Sam Winters-Triumvirate *Desert Ratz-Triumvirate *legion-x-Triumvirate *Chels-Minister of Foreign Affairs *Vargarth-Minister of Recruitment *rol20kid-Minister of Defence *Junior-Minister of Education *Spherilion-Minister of Finance *Hunterman1043-Minister of Internal Affairs *Phoebus-Minister of Recruitment/Senator *Renroh-Senator *Z3000-Senator Signed for TIO *The Glorious Imperial High Commander of Amazing Glorious Glory Skippy of Outback Australia, Destroyer of Worlds, Crazy Australian and Excessive Title Extraordinaire. -- *Executive Imperial Commander: Sup4l33t3ki11a *Imperial Internal Commander: Scorponok *Imperial External Commander: Dave93 -- *Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs: Scipio Africanus *Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs: Cao Pai *Imperial Officer of Defence: Tarikmo3rd *Imperial Officer of Finance: Jumperbeast13 *Imperial Officer of Membership Affairs: Pikachurin -- *Minister of Trains, Planes, and Plantains: Jyrinx See also Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties